Él es el culpable
by y0misma
Summary: Scorpius ya no sabía dónde esconderse. Su vida se había convertido en un infierno... Todo por culpa de él. Regalo para Lucecita


_**Título: Él es el culpable.  
Autor: y0misma.  
Beta: Sirem y Jun.  
Paring: Albus/Scorpius.  
Rating: NC-17  
Advertencias: Explícito. Parafilia, Barosmia: Excitación por el olfato.  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de la rubia.**_

_**Lucecita, esto va para ti, ojalá te guste. ^_^**_

* * *

Estaba hasta los huevos de tener que esconderse por los pasillos cada vez que lo veía. ¡Por todos los magos, sólo era un compañero más! No debía darle tanta importancia. No lo odiaba ni le tenía manía alguna; el problema era algo mucho más grave, algo que atentaba contra su integridad, su orgullo y, sobre todo, su salud mental.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía, se convenció de que Merlín le odiaba por los errores que había cometido su padre. No había otra explicación posible. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas del puto castillo, tenía que pasarle algo así precisamente con Albus Potter? Definitivamente, alguien estaba determinado a joderle la existencia.

Era consciente de lo que se murmuraba por los pasillos debido a la actitud que tenía hacia Potter. Decían que le tenía miedo. ¿A él? ¡Por favor! No había nadie más patético que ese muchacho. Ya, si se ponía a analizar profundamente a los alumnos del castillo, seguramente encontraría a alguien más patético… Tenía que dejar de pensar en él... en _eso,_ o terminaría volviéndose completamente loco.

Sí, alguien quería joderle la vida, ¿de qué otra manera podía explicar el hecho de encontrarse con Potter a solas en la habitación que compartían con otros cuatro muchachos?

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba a cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar y se mordió el labio con fuerza para no delatarse. Maldita fuera su suerte y maldito fuera Potter. ¿Por qué, por todos los demonios, tenía que oler de esa manera? No era un olor específico. Era _su_ olor el que enloquecía a Scorpius. Olía a Quidditch, a lluvia, a travesuras, a irreverencia; olía a Albus y, sin saber porqué, ese olor lo excitaba más allá de los límites posibles para un Malfoy.

El otro muchacho lo miró con curiosidad y curvó sus labios con esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que quería entablar conversación y no sabía cómo hacerlo… No, no acababa de predecir qué quería Potter con aquella sonrisa, definitivamente, él no pensaba en las sonrisas de Potter ni las conocía todas. ¿O sí?

—… Malfoy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Scorpius apretó los dientes al punto de hacerlos rechinar y asintió con un movimiento corto que evidenciaba su incomodidad.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema conmigo? No te he hecho nada y aun así me evitas todo el tiempo.

Se acercó un poco más a Scorpius, éste retrocedió mientras un audible jadeo escapaba de sus labios y sus ojos reflejaban el más absoluto terror.

¿Fue un jadeo lo que escuchó? Albus observó a su compañero de pies a cabeza y sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa de descubrir el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en los pantalones de Scorpius. Se sintió sumamente incómodo, a lo mejor había interrumpido una paja. No, no podía ser eso o lo habría encontrado acostado en la cama, con los pantalones abajo y la polla en la mano. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí, si fuera un poco más egocéntrico pensaría que tenía directa relación con él.

Se acercó un par de pasos más y lo que escuchó ahora fue un gemido, algo ahogado, pero era un gemido en toda regla. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Miró una vez más a Malfoy y se dio cuenta que las mejillas de éste estaban sonrojadas. Ahora, si miraba un poco más abajo podía darse cuenta que el bulto en sus pantalones había crecido un poco más.

—Aléjate de mí.

— ¿Alejarme de ti? Pero si no te he hecho nada, Malfoy.

Era obvio que se estaba perdiendo algo crucial en todo eso y tenía claro que no saldría de esa habitación hasta averiguar qué era. Llegaría al fondo de eso como que se llamaba Albus Potter.

Bien, tenía que ver los hechos y basándose en ellos, llegar a una conclusión. Primero, Malfoy rehusaba su presencia. Dos, no lo miraba a los ojos. Tres, al parecer se excitaba al estar cerca suyo. La comprensión llegó a su mente y, contrariamente a lo que se podía pensar, sonrió.

—Oh…

Scorpius enarcó una ceja y maldijo mentalmente al sentir que sus mejillas ardían. No era idiota, sabía interpretar muy bien la mirada que le estaba dando el estúpido de Potter. Era una mirada como las que él le lanzaba cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía.

— ¿Oh? ¿Eso es lo único que…?

No pudo decir nada más, ya que los labios de Albus lo estaban silenciando. ¿En qué jodido universo paralelo se encontraba? Albus Potter era heterosexual, extremadamente heterosexual. Bueno, tan extremadamente no debía ser, ya que lo estaba besando ¡Y de qué manera! Y fue allí que cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba correspondiendo. Abrió la boca y gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

El olor tan característico de Albus se coló por su nariz y el mundo de Scorpius se sacudió por completo. Su erección creció más y todo su cuerpo tembló por la ansiedad. Fue en ese momento que mandó a la mierda todas las negaciones que había formulado su mente; llevó sus manos hasta el culo de su compañero y apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera marcar su territorio.

Albus, cortó el beso y lo miró con diversión. Ahora comprendía la situación, toda la situación, y agradecía a Merlín que sus pajas pensando en el rubio aristócrata no fueran en vano. Sonrió y llevó también sus manos hasta el culo de éste.

—Sé que te caliento, Scorpius. Lo que me gustaría saber es cuánto.

Se alejó rápidamente y sacó sus manos de donde las tenía. Era ilógico. Él no podía saberlo. Se había esforzado mucho en ocultar cada pequeño detalle que pudiera delatarlo. No podía saberlo porque por algo formuló esas estúpidas preguntas cuando recién entró en la habitación.

—No me calientas, Potter.

Scorpius se volvió a estremecer cuando Albus se acercó un poco más a él y retrocedió por instinto. Eso no estaba pasando. No. Si pasaba algo así la teoría de que Merlín, Circe y todos los magos del mundo lo odiaban, se comprobaría y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar algo así.

— ¿No te caliento? Ya, ¿y me correspondiste el beso porque…?

— ¡Es la reacción normal en cualquier ser humano!

—La reacción de un ser humano homosexual, querrás decir.

—Jódete, Potter.

—Jódeme tú, Malfoy.

Scorpius, al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y todo tipo de razonamiento lógico se esfumó de su mente. Se acercó a Albus, lo tomó por los hombros y lo acorraló contra la pared. No besó sus labios, sino que llevó la boca directamente hasta su cuello y comenzó a morder, lamer, chupar y, sobre todo, olfatear el exquisito olor que éste desprendía.

Sabía que podía decir muchas cosas para justificar su comportamiento, pero su mente estaba completamente nublada. El olor de Albus invadía cada parte de su cuerpo y lograba que lo único coherente fueran el deseo y la lujuria; además, debía reconocer que si no existiese eso, no se justificaría tampoco. Estaba decidido a dejarse llevar, a olvidar todas las cosas que antes lo reprimieron y disfrutar de lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Albus gimió ante el _ataque _de su compañero y, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, llevó nuevamente sus manos hasta el culo de éste y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Parte de la ropa de ambos estorbaba y Albus no tardó demasiado tiempo en remediarlo. Desabrochó los pantalones de Scorpius y los deslizó hacia abajo, arrastrando también la ropa interior. Tenía claro que no podían hacer mucho por la falta de tiempo y la misma calentura que ambos traían, pero necesitaba tocarlo.

El menor de los Malfoy, no tardó en imitarlo y gimió roncamente cuando el olor que tanto le fascinaba inundó sus sentidos. Sin ropa, éste, se intensificaba, lo que lógicamente lo excitaba aún más. Después que la ropa dejó de estorbar, continuó con lo que hacía antes en el cuello de Albus. Su lengua se movía, sus dientes mordían y su cuerpo se frotaba casi con desesperación contra el otro mientras los jadeos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles en la habitación.

Una de las manos de Albus se fue directamente a la erección que tenía su compañero y comenzó a acariciarla de forma lenta, como si quisiera demorar cada instante de placer. Y la verdad eso era lo que quería. Estaba tan caliente que sabía que si aceleraba los movimientos o se precipitaba en sus acciones se correría antes de que Scorpius le pusiera una mano encima, algo que definitivamente quería evitar a toda costa.

Scorpius gimió y, sin poder evitarlo, mordió el cuello de Albus dejando una marca roja cuando éste comenzó a masturbarlo de esa manera. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, como si quisiera descansar por un momento, y luego de unos segundos se dirigió nuevamente a su cuello. Necesitaba rastrear el origen del olor. Mordió, lamió y olfateó nuevamente la porción de piel que tenía a su alcance, mientras seguía gimiendo y jadeando por las caricias que recibía.

Deseaba retribuir, pero su excitación era mucha; lo único que podía hacer era restregarse y seguir olfateando. Una vez que terminó con el cuello, se dirigió a los labios y repitió la acción anterior. No podía negar la satisfacción que lo invadía al escuchar los gemidos de Albus, eso le indicaba que no le era indiferente; bueno, supo eso desde el beso, pero siempre era bueno confirmarlo.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la erección de su compañero y empezó a acariciarlo un poco más rápido de lo que éste lo acariciaba a él. No necesitaba caricias delicadas o preliminares dignos de una pareja de enamorados. Estaban calientes y tenían que solucionarlo. Y, aun así, se permitió morder, lamer y olfatear el hombro del muchacho.

Albus gimió roncamente cuando su erección fue acariciada y se movió un poco para lograr una mayor fricción entre ellos. Seguía tocando a Scorpius y sabía que, tanto él como su compañero, se correrían en pocos minutos. Si fuera por Albus, se lo follaría hasta decir basta, pero la calentura que tenía no ayudaba a sus planes así que se tendría que conformar con unos cuantos manoseos y listo. Después, en unas horas, tendrían tiempo para lo demás.

Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ansia. Los jadeos se hacían cada vez más audibles y eran acompañados con gemidos graves y largos que inundaban la habitación. Albus aceleró las caricias que hacía con la mano y sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a tener ligeros temblores. Se iba a correr. Gimió otra vez y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius. Jamás había estado tan caliente en su vida y él, Malfoy, tenía toda la culpa de eso, decidió que no lo dejaría escapar así como así; lo amarraría a la cama si fuese necesario.

Scorpius no aguantaba más. Su cuerpo entero era un tumulto de sensaciones que lo abrumaban más allá de lo comprensible y eso, sumado al olor que desprendía Albus, lo tenía al borde un orgasmo. Su nariz estaba prácticamente enterrada en el cuello del otro muchacho y sus manos seguían moviéndose de arriba abajo con un ritmo salvaje. Sentía que el placer, que tomaba forma en aquellas manos, lo llenaba por completo. La piel se le erizaba ante cada roce y su cadera se movía por sí sola, buscando correrse lo antes posible.

—Potter… Más rápido…

La urgencia y el deseo en la voz de Scorpius, lograron que Albus se olvidara de todo y sintiera cómo el ligero temblor de antes se convertía en algo más intenso y que lo recorría por completo. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron y comenzó a correrse entre gemidos. Se había corrido de diferentes maneras cuando se pajeaba pensando en Malfoy, pero jamás con tal intensidad. Podía sentir las vibraciones en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando, Scorpius, sintió aquél líquido caliente en sus manos y escuchó los gemidos finales de su ¿amante? No, de su compañero, se excitó aún más. Pero lo que, finalmente, logró que se corriera, fue el olor de Albus. Es mezcla entre sudor y sexo, hicieron que cerrara los ojos y se dejara dominar por el orgasmo que lo empezaba a recorrer. Sus gemidos fueron más ahogados que los de Potter y es que un Malfoy no daba grandes muestras de nada, mucho menos de una excitación provocada por alguien como… Era mejor no pensarlo.

Sentía todo su cuerpo impregnado del olor del otro muchacho y le agradaba. No iba a hablar con él, no en ese momento, pero sí se aseguraría de tener una prenda de Albus con la que pudiera dormir. Seguramente, gracias a eso, tendría los sueños más calientes de su adolescencia.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bienvenido. **_


End file.
